


Here We Stand

by W01FS0NG



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Order 66, Original Trilogy mention, Rebellion, Song fic, mention of Aayla Secura/Kit Fisto, ofc is a Twi'lek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: Follow a Padawan as Order 66 occurs, and beyond.
Kudos: 4





	Here We Stand

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic from the series Hidden Figures Song Fics where I take songs from the band and make fics based on the lyrics. Enjoy!

Anika was only a padawan when it happened. She had spent five years with her Master, making her fifteen. She believed that the Jedi were doing good for the galaxy. The GAR was a force of good. Saving people from the Separatists and the Sith.

_Were we chosen_

_To be the new beginning_

Here Anika and Aayla were, fighting the Separatist robot army in Felucia. It was the tail end of the Clone Wars, they could feel it. Yet, they didn’t know which way it would sway. For some reason though, it felt to Anika as if they were winning and losing at the same time.

_Though the sun_

_Surrendered its last light._

_This stage_

_as we know is ending,_

_But we’re ready._

_We’ve waited for this time._

Anika and her troops had chased some Separatist forces deep within the jungle. Aayla was somewhere else with Bly and a few other clones. She knew something was about to happen. The Padawan just hoped for it to be a good one.

They stalked towards the as of yet not noticing group of battle droids as they stood around. They were generally unobservant anyway. The purple Twi’lek could have sworn that these droids were kriffing idiots. They could shoot, sure, but not as good as any of her clone friends, that much she knew. 

Yet, when the entire troop was deep inside of a battlefield, the unexpected happened. Anika didn’t know what happened to her Master until after. 

As Anika and her troopes stalked towards the battle droids for an ambush, she couldn’t help but hear someone’s comlink.

“It’s time,” said a voice. “Execute Order 66.”

They got maybe two blaster bolts into her before she ignited her lightsabers and deflected the remaining lasers. She didn’t mean to deflect those shots into her friends, but her heart pounded. By the pace of her breathing, Anika could tell that she was hyperventilating. The padawan was panicking.

As the next wave of clones aimed at her, she desperately asked, “I don’t understand. What’s happening? Why are you doing this?!” She didn’t want to kill these Clone’s either.

“We’re sorry, Commander,” said one of the clones. “But our orders come from the top.” Her eyes widened. From the top? Does he mean the Chancellor? There’s no one else she can think of that’s so high up.

Before they could fire, the Twi’lek padawan lept onto one of those tall plants and started running.

“Master,” she called on the comlink. “Master are you there?” There was only silence as she dodged and deflected oncoming blaster bolts.

“Sorry, kid,” said who she assumed to be Commander Bly. “She’s dead.”

Anika’s mind raced. Her Master was dead, and probably every other Jedi in the galaxy. She knew she wanted to survive. She felt she had to. This was definitely happening all over the universe. 

_Here we stand_

_At the genesis_

As she hid in a plant, she got to thinking. They weren’t too far from town. There are plenty of battle droids over there, however. And a new day had begun. If she could get to the town, she could get to the port, steal a ship, and get out. That would be the only way to escape. 

Anika studied the blaster wounds on her purple skin. Thankfully, there weren’t all that many. However, some placed themselves on her arms, shoulders, legs, and some in nonlethal parts of the body. She exhaled with relief but knew that if she was going to get out of here alive, she needed to care about the wounds later.

Cutting her way out of the plant, she bolted for the city limits, fully aware of the clones who chased her. She dodged and deflected most every laser bolt she could. Only a few grazed her body as she got into the town. Not many beings were out and about on this planet. Not unless they had Sepereatist permission. Speaking of those blasted robots, they’re standing still. It was as if they were deactivated.

Good, she thought, smiling. That makes this a hell of a lot easier.

Once she made it to the landing zones, she snuck onto a ship. It was small, with only enough space for her. Perfect.

The padawan made the vehicle hover above the ground. Someone immediately came into view, waving their arms frantically from the door. This was probably his ship. As she debated landing, Clones came into view. Panicking, she drove the ship into the skies and went into space. 

_As the world_

_Is awakening_

Before going into hyperspace, she tried to contact anyone and everyone. “Master Fisto, come in.” No response. “Master Fisto, _please_.” She only tried Fisto first because she knew that her Master and him were in a relationship. Yes, despite numerous rumors that Bly and Ayala had a thing for each other, it was actually one-sided on Bly’s part. Fisto and Secura really kept their relationship a secret. Both of them believed in bending the rules; that something such as love should be allowed. Yet they never shared it with anyone but each other and Anika.

When only silence greeted her, she tried someone else. “Master Windu? Master Windu?” Nothing. “Master Mundi?” Nothing. She went down the line until finally, she tried Ahsoka. “Ahsoka. Ahsoka. Are you there? Please answer if you’re alive. Give me _something_.”

_A new day_

_Will start again_

“A-Anika?” came a broken reply from the Togruta. ‘Are you okay? Where are you?”

“I’m floating outside of Felucia,” she told her, trying not to let her voice quiver. “They killed Aayla.” She couldn’t control her voice with this sentence though. The padawan just broke down and cried. 

Gathering herself together, she said, “Everyone else is dead, Ahsoka.”

_Here we stand_

_At the Genesis_

There was silence before her old friend replied, “I know, Anika. Let’s meet on a neutral planet, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The two of them set their coordinates for a planet and met up. Once there, she immediately noticed Rex. Worry showed on her face.

“It’s okay,” said the Togruta. “It’s fine. I took the inhibitor chip out of his brain.”

”There were chips in their heads?” She wanted clarification. Guilt hung over her head with the knowledge that she killed people who were being mind-controlled.

”Yes,” Ahsoka stated, sensing her friend’s unease. “But let’s focus on the bright side,” she quickly changed the subject. “A lot of other Jedi must have made it through. We couldn’t have been the only ones.”

”I wish that were true,” Anika muttered. She couldn’t shake the feeling that they were the only ones left.

_Genesis_

_Is the answer_

_A never-ending battle?_

It’s been years since the Empire took over. Anika’s been able to do some odd jobs here and there. She’s kept her lightsabers hidden. Yet, it’s her Force ability that always gets her caught. The Empire sent this one Inquisitor to hunt her down so much, that she’s on a first-name basis with her.

“Hello Amara,” Anika said to her as she readied her sabers one day. “On a scale of one to ten, how murder-y are you feeling today?”

_Are we holding a promise yet to come?_

Amara always hated her quips. She would slash at the Jedi time and time again. Yet each time the Inquisitor went after her she failed.

After a while, Anika joined the rebellion. Tired of hiding. Tired of being hunted. She wanted to do something good for the galaxy. Anika knew she could easily do that. Or at least, easily join the fight. 

_I am ready_

_Let me be a soldier,_

Soon, she encountered others like her. Kannan and Ezra were among the few. It was nice having other Jedi around. She even helped Ezra with his training. The brunette human spoke with her about the old days of the Jedi Order. Her and Hera got along well. Soon, she finally saw Ahsoka again. She was relieved more than anything.

The Empire had reigned for fifteen years too many. It was time for that to change.

_Marching towards_

_A new millennium_.

Despite all their efforts in the beginning to wage war against the Empire, and despite freeing Lothal, an entire planet was blown to pieces. Anika could feel how many lives were suddenly lost.

_Here we stand_

_At the genesis_

This only added more fuel to the fire. The rest of the galaxy was starting to realize this too.

_As the world_

_Is awakening_

_With the plans of the Death Star safely in the hands of the Rebellion, the tides of the war were finally beginning to change. Not only that, but there was another Jedi jointing the Rebellion. Luke Skywalker. A Skywalker. As en closely related to THE Anakin Skywalker. She wished she could have told Kanan and Ezra that, but they’re both gone._

_She helped the young boy with his training some, after he told her of Kenobi’s passing. Soon though, he had to go to a Master in order for him to complete his training._

_Luke offered for her to come with him, but she declined, saying, “I’ll watch over the Rebellion while you’re away.”_

_A new day will start again_

_Here we stand_

_At the genesis_

_Genesis_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
